


Mornings With JJ

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake’s not a morning person, but JJ definitely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With JJ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, "Why am I dating a morning person?",’ at fic_promptly.

The bed beside Drake shifts as JJ bounces out almost before the alarm clock stops its strident ringing. Moments later, the drapes are flung wide, letting in morning light that’s far too bright for Drake’s eyes at this hour and he pulls the covers up over his head with a groan. Mornings are one of the universe’s cruellest jokes.

“Wakey wakey, Drakey! Rise and shine, it’s the start of a beautiful day!”

“Ugh. For pity’s sake, JJ, just five more minutes, please.”

“Awww, Drakey, you’re missing the best part of the day! But okay, you can stay there while I have a quick shower if you promise to get up when I get back.”

“I’ll consider it,” Drake mutters, but JJ doesn’t hear because he’s already bounced his way into the bathroom. “Why am I dating a morning person? I must’ve taken leave of my senses.” JJ’s energy and enthusiasm are hard enough to cope with at the best of times, but first thing in the morning, especially after last’s night’s sexual Olympics (and just how does JJ manage to be so flexible anyway?) he’s exhausting. “He’ll be the death of me, I just know it.”

All too soon, JJ is back, pulling the covers off Drake and leaning in to kiss him thoroughly before pulling a face that’s ridiculously cute. “You have morning breath,” he chides gently. “Go shower, and don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“Yes, mom.” Drake reluctantly sits up and all but drags himself to his feet, rubbing his eyes and cracking them open to see his partner standing in front of him with a delighted grin on his face. “What now?” He can’t help himself, JJ’s smile is infectious and he finds himself grinning back.

“Your hair’s standing on end, you look like a surprised porcupine!”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” Drake’s smile turns wry.

“It is. I like seeing you this way, first thing in the morning when you’re all sleepy and rumpled. It makes me feel warm and happy inside. I wish every morning could be like this.”

“You’re nuts. Look at you, up five minutes and already immaculate. How d’you do that?”

JJ shrugs. “Practice! I’ll go put the coffee on and start breakfast while you shower. I thought I’d make waffles this morning!”

That’s one of the plus points about spending the night at JJ’s, Drake gets to start the day with a full stomach. “Sounds great!” He means it too; JJ makes terrific waffles.

“Don’t take too long then, or they’ll get cold.” As JJ bounces away again, Drake makes his way to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, he realises he’s still smiling. 

This is what JJ has done to him. Mornings are still a trial, probably always will be, he hates having to get out of bed. But it’s worth making the effort for what he gets out of it: smiles, kisses, a great breakfast and someone to share it with, all the things that go with a real relationship, which is what they have. Dating a morning person might be the death of him, but what a wonderful way to go!

The End


End file.
